robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Film Wiki:Administrator Guidelines
Below are the set of guidelines that should be followed by the administrative team on the ROBLOX Film Wikia. Admin Guidelines • Administrators ideally should not consider themselves ‘in charge’ of the wikia. They should consider themselves as users who are given special rights in order to keep the wikia in a good state. • Like all other users, Administrators should show respect to all other users, including the other members of the Administrative staff. • When performing any disciplinary action, admins should always post on the user's message wall with the reason. • Administrators (as with all other users) do not ‘own’ any pages, and should not prevent other users from editing a page (except in the case where a certain page is at risk of being vandalized or is being constantly vandalized, or a certain page should only be edited by admins, such as the Main page or the Rules. In this case, the level of protection for the page may be changed). • Administrators should remain fair and un-biased in all of their work on the wikia. • Administrators should not use their special powers to get their own way, for their own benefit/advantage over other users (such as in, for example, an editing dispute). • Administrators should remain neutral when disciplining people on the wikia. • Administrators are not exempt from the rules, and are not exempt from being banned. Any administrator being banned may result in loss of their administrative rights, at the discretion of the bureaucrat(s). • Administrator must adhere to the Blocking Guide, and may not ban someone for an offense not written in the guide. • Unless there is solid and heavy proof that a person is indeed planning to attack the wikia, no-one should be banned pre-emptively. People should also not be banned for offenses outside of the wikia site. Bans are solely for the purpose of punishing people who have committed an offense (or offenses) on the wikia. • Before un-banning someone or changing a ban length, the administrator should consult and receive adequate support from the rest of the administrative team. • Any administrator should not make a major change without consulting and receiving adequate support from the bureaucrats, as well as the administrative team. • All admins follow an agreed set plan which details the course of action to be taken when a threat is made to the Wikia. This is unless a discussion is otherwise called to discuss alternative options, in which all members must be present in order to come to an agreement. Alternative options include things such as perm-bans and IP bans, for severe threats that may bypass ordinary actions. Administrator Abuse If a user suspects any Administrator of abusing their powers, they should report to an Administrator and try to come to a resolution in a civil manner. If a solution is not met between the two users, then a process will begin, listed as follows: #A review of the administrator's actions by fellow admins. #If the Administrator is deemed abusive, they will be removed. If they do not step down by choice, they will be forcibly removed. If this happens, there is a likely chance that the Administrator will have their abilities revoked permanently. #If the Administrator is a bureaucrat, Wikia may be contacted, and the Administrator will have their abilities revoked permanently. This is not impossible, as it has been done before. #Depending on the severity of the abuse, the admin may also be banned. If an admin violates any of the high-level offenses listed in the Block Guide, they may be banned immediately. Admin abuse is a serious offense. Please use the Administrator Abuse Report to submit reports of Admin Abuse.